Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to a method for buying and selling goods and a shopping support system were supporting the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a goods buying and selling method for buying goods through offline shopping and a shopping support system supporting the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, when buying goods offline, buyers may visit shops or stores, select desired goods, and pay for the selected goods. The buyers may want to have the bought goods delivered to desired places using the shipping or delivery service provided by the shops or stores, or may carry the bought goods to the desired places in person.
For example, when buying goods from discount stores, buyers may put the goods in a cart or a basket in person, move it to the counter, and pay for the bought goods. After completing the payment, the buyers may put the goods in a basket or a bag and carry it in person, or may take advantage of the shipping or delivery service provided by the discount stores.
Therefore, stores (e.g., offline stores) that sell goods offline are generally required not only to secure the space sufficient to exhibit goods to sell, but also to be furnished with carts and/or baskets to be used by buyers. All the way until they finish buying goods, the buyers should carry the bought goods using a cart or a basket available in the stores.
In addition, the stores should build a system for providing a shipping or delivery service for the goods bought by buyers. In order to take advantage of the shipping or delivery service, the buyers should carry the goods they bought, up to the shipping or delivery reception desk in person.
However, in the case of online shopping where buyers buy goods online, the buyers may conveniently receive the bought goods at desired places without the need to carry them in person. Therefore, the online shopping may be an alternative of reliving the inconveniences of the offline shopping. Due to the current excellent communications infrastructure, the application range of the online shopping is getting wider and wider.
For example, the online shopping includes a procedure in which buyers may determine desired goods based on the shopping information provided by shopping malls, and then pay an amount of money corresponding to the bought goods. Of course, if necessary, the buyers should register the address to which the bought goods are to be delivered. However, in most cases, this procedure may also be omitted, if the buyers have ever bought goods from the shopping malls before.
However, compared to the offline shopping, the online shopping may have a relatively higher ratio of exchange and/or return of goods because buyers cannot determine the goods in person.
Therefore, in order to increase the buyers' offline shopping satisfaction, it is necessary to relieve the burden that the buyers should carry the bought goods during shopping.